


Going home

by Perspicacia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mental Health Issues, roguerobin, roguerobin005, round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: Chirrut and his husband Baze have just found one of their student walking home under the rain and catching his death...





	Going home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Going home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284664) by aeremaee. 



> Written for the second round of the jedifest roundrobin on Tumblr, this work will make better sense if you read the work that inspired it first!

What do you do with a student after school is closed?

You can’t exactly take him home just like that. He’s not a stray cat, needing only water, food, and a trip to the veterinarian in search of a microchip!

Of course, there was the library, but poor Bodhi was so wet people would think they had fished him out of the river. 

Besides, Chirrut and Baze wanted a chance to talk with him without other students or professors’ interference. Professor Krennic always had a plan for seizing power in his department. One of these days he would try to recruit them for one of them, but that day wasn't today.

This was why they were there, in the smallest diner in this part of town, sipping hot cocoa and waiting for the poor boy who was trying to use the hand dryer on his hair in the lavatory…

_ Paranoia… _

It was such an overused word. Every time someone is suspicious of us, every time someone is cautious… And in movies, books too, the poor word is tossed into the conversation for every small occasion. Every hero joking with the word in spy movies, just to be validated in the end because there  _ was  _ a conspiracy. Every character thinking their partner was cheating on them…

Yes, paranoia was such an overused word that it seemed to have lost all meaning.

The sad truth that young Bodhi had painted with his words was very different.

 

“She was never diagnosed,” the young man had said in a small voice, when the hot drink and their undivided attention had broken his silence. Or perhaps the time for him to talk had simply come.

“It’s probably not the right word. I tried to convince her to consult but it made her furious.”

Chirrut searched for his lovers hand, needing his warmth under his palm. His words had always be a powerful weapon in his arsenal, in all his years working at the student's desk, he had used them to soothe nerves, to encourage, to help in every way, to mollify very-much-not-in-tune-with-their-child parents sometimes… But his words were lacking faced with this tale, a tale of rent money used to change locks twice a month, of an alarm worthy of a museum guarding an empty apartment, of afternoons spent doing homework in front of the door “because she fears someone will enter if we are not guarding it”, of never-ending distrust, of problems with every neighbour, of family members or friends slowly renouncing them, because everything, every word, every act, was interpreted as intentionally hostile.

“She wasn’t like that before,” Bodhi completed his tale, as if it excused the marks on his wrists.

-“She binds you,”  Baze remarked, to clue Chirrut in on the marks without describing them, trying to spare the modesty of the younger man.

-“She thinks someone will steal me. That’s...that’s how my father disappeared, in our old country. Military came for him and she never saw him again. But she didn’t become like that until years after.”

-“The human brain is an ongoing mystery,” Chirrut wisely remarked before pushing Bodhi to use the restroom to dry himself off a little.

\- “That poor woman needs medical help.” Baze sighed , once they were alone.

\- “And it will be difficult.I suppose it’s a challenge to treat someone when they refuse that anything is wrong. Especially when they think that everyone is out to get them.

Baze  had entwined their fingers.

“I know what you’re thinking, sweetheart.” Chirrut said.

-”And you’re ok with it?”

-”Your soft side is one of the reason I married you, after all. And your body of course. I hope he loves ragu.”


End file.
